Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T.
is the first story in the third episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 17, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 decide to look for Numbuh 5 because she is not present at the Sector V Treehouse. They are forced into her house, destroying a wall in the process, and once there, they are greeted by Dr. Lincoln, who tells them that Abigail is not kidnapped like they thought, but is in bed because of her sickness. Said and done, Dr. Lincoln cooks some cookies for Numbuh 5 while Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 verify that she is in her room. Then, both operatives decide to stay to watch the door in case enemies decide to come and suck information about the KND from her brain (strange that they have not considered the possibility of someone entering the window), but they decide to go down to eat cookies and drink orange juice because they are hungry. Once in the kitchen, Numbuh 5's sister Cree Lincoln appears and Numbuh 2 is watching her coyly. Numbuh 1 tries to persuade Numbuh 2 not to trust her because she is a teenager, but in that moment, Dr. Lincoln talks about how Cree is wearing a new training bra, which infuriates Cree, causing her to spit out the orange juice she drank and she then starts hitting her father for embarrassing her in front of his sister's "stupid" friends. Once alone, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 begin to wonder what a bra is, so they use their L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. to find out. The computer gives them to understand that a bra is an acronym standing for Battle Ready Armor, and is the reason why 2 and 1 decide to enter Cree's room to look for the bras that they could use against them. After firing on Dr. Lincoln thinking that he was planning to hurt 5 (when he actually brought her medicine), 1 and 2 enter into Cree's room with the lights off, and once there they begin to search the premises but unsuccessfully. Finally, Numbuh 2 finds them in a drawer, but he and 1 do not know how to use them, putting them on incorrectly. However, Numbuh 1 gets correctly puts on a purple bra over his shirt, but then does not know how to activate it so it becomes armor. Unfortunately, the noise that they make alerts Cree, who was taking soup to 5, causing her to enter her room and encounter a big surprise. After seeing 1 and 2 in her pink and purple bras, Cree demands furiously to them to take it off, but Numbuh 1 threatens her and says that the weapon will now be better used. Apparently without understanding what he says, demands with a shout that he takes it off. 1 asks for help to 2, but he is nervous and hides under Cree's bed with the bra put on his head. However, Cree quickly grabs 1 and throws him into a few drawers. Numbuh 1 tries to activate the bra he has worn repeatedly, but everything is in vain and Cree hits him, causing the almost destruction of her room, including her bed. Finally, Numbuh 5 appears, and after asking 2 and 1 what they did with the bras of Cree, she tries to explain what a bra is, but is unsuccessful as all the descriptions would be embarrassing. She just ends up telling them to take it off and that it is not a weapon. However, she throws 1 and 2 out of her house, not before Cree throws a book to 2's face for trying to return her bras. Dr. Lincoln, surprised, happily exclaims how well his older daughter explains to his youngest daughter about the bras, causing both 5 and Cree to hit their father just as Cree did before at the kitchen. At the end of the episode, a female member of the yet-to-be-revealed Teen Ninjas subtracts information from the head of Numbuh 5 while she sleeps. She then leaves the Lincoln Residence and jumps up to a limo on a sidewalk. Once there, Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane look out of the window and receive the memories of 5. The Teen Ninja, revealing to be Cree Lincoln, reveals in this way that the bras in effect are actually armor, like Numbuhs 1 and 2 thought. Then, Father and Cree talk about the training of this latter and soon end up with the Kids Next Door, starting to laugh. However, true 5 watches them with binoculars from her home (revealing that the 5 to which Cree got information from with the hose was only a doll of distraction) and after informing Numbuh 1 what she has seen, 1 congratulates her and orders her to return to the Sector V Treehouse. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Dr. Lincoln Villains *Cree Lincoln (debut) Cameos *Father *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane Locations *Lincoln Household 2x4 Technology *L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.P. Villain Technology *B.R.A./Battle Ready Armor Transcript Operation: S.U.P.P.O.R.T./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode to feature Cree, as well as the first to feature her as the main villain. *This episode begins a story arc that goes from this episode to Operation: K.I.S.S., Operation: S.P.A.C.E., and Operation: E.N.D.. *At the beginning when Dr. Lincoln is seen from the back, he is holding his book on the table. When Dr. Lincoln is seen from the front, he is holding the book up and covering his face with it, yet he never picked it up and started reading it. *Dr. Lincoln's sweater vest often changes throughout the episode. *Despite the fact that Numbuh 5's parent's faces are never shown, Dr. Lincoln's mouth was seen. *This episode reveals that Numbuh Two's middle initial is P, and his surname is Gilligan, where his codename links to. His codename, Numbuh 2, links to the fact that his father's name was Hoagie Gilligan and to Gilligan from Gilligan's Island, who refers to himself as a sidekick, or "Number 2 guy." *Likewise, we also find out that Numbuh Five's real name is Abigail Lincoln. Her surname, Lincoln refers to Abraham Lincoln, who is on the American $5 dollar bill. *This is the first episode without Numbuhs 3 and 4. *Cree Summer and Ben Diskin hold this as their favourite episode. Gallery Op SUPPORT 000.jpeg Op SUPPORT.jpeg L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S..jpg Op SUPPORT 002.jpeg Op SUPPORT 003.jpeg S.U.P.P.O.R.T..jpg Op SUPPORT 004.jpeg S.U.P.P.O.R.T. Category:season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Cree Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Father